Warrior Caste Background rules
'Bushi Background:' Characters from the “bushi” background are direct members of the Imperial warrior caste, but wether they are traditional Yunjin soldier-nobles, Tarigani samurais or Citizen Soldiers of Nittan depends majorly on their origin and their training. When selecting a Bushi path, they basically build the school from which their character has emerged, either a strict codified dojo or one of those strange travelling sensei who shows young warriors how to wield their weapons. Another choice that they need to make at creation is what type of honor their character will have at the start, as many schools have multiple possible choices other than the straightforward Bushido, like Magistrate or Gokudo backgrounds, which blends with this school creation and the background of your “fighter” character. Some background options dictate skill substitution, as written in the profile of the profile. Most Bushi classes have a “Weapon package ” skill, which relates to one of the Weapon Group your character would have learned to use during his time learning the basics of his school. Some backgrounds have more restricted access to Weapon Groups, noted in the background package. One weapon in the Weapon Group becomes the Weapon Focus of your bushi, meaning he gets +1k1 to damage when spending a Void point to enhance the damage of this weapon. Most of the backgrounds are given a name and an origin, but as your character is built, you are more than welcome to customize the actual name of the background and its actual origin. Basic schools Tiger-style Heavy Infantry: A strong warrior, focusing on heavy weapons to take out his opposition. Can be used as a Samurai or a Magistrate. Midlander Forest Scout: A stealthy soldier at ease in many environment, specializing in striking fast and hard. Can be used as a Samurai, Magistrate or as a member of the Ninkyo. Master Duelist:''' A brilliant warrior that specializes in one on one fights and quick duels. Can be used as a Samurai or Magistrate. ''Bear-style Heavy Infantry:' A skilled, fanatical warrior protected by his honor and his courage. Can be used as a Samurai or a Monk. Islander Sea Raider'' :'' A warrior at ease on land and at sea, skilled in wielding a weapon in each hand. Can be used as a Samurai or Ninkyo character. Wolf-style Infantry Officer :' A skilled tactician and brave warrior, the infantry officer leads his men from the front. Can be used as a Samurai or Magistrate. The Berserkers ': Warriors that disregard their personnal safety for the opportunity to make the kill. Can be used as a Samurai or Monk. Imperial Sea Guard :' The men and women that patrol the seaways and naval trade routes of the Empire and run the navy. Can be used as a Samurai or Magistrate. Master Archer ': The basis for the traditional samurai, but also the core of most of the armies of the Empire. Can be used as as Samurai or Magistrate. Mystic Warrior :' A warrior that is not defined by his martial skills, but his inner attributes and spirituality. Can be used as a Samurai or Monk. Raven-style Light Infantry ': A quick and precise warrior that focuses on overpowering their opponent. Can be used as a Samurai or Magistrate. Expert Infiltrator'' :'' What many would end up calling a ninja because of their ability to disappear and blend with their background. Can be used as a Samurai, Magistrate or Ninkyo. Wolf-style Heavy Cavalry'' :'' The traditional northern heavy cavalry, specialized in devastating charges and breaking the enemy lines. Can only be used as Samurai. Horse-style Light Cavalry'' :'' The fast moving light cavalry experts, harassing the enemy lines and looking for opportunities to scatter their foes. Can only be used as Samurai. Honor bound Champion : A warrior who lives and dies by his honor, always putting his life on the line for his lord. Can be used as a Samurai or Magistrate. Mountain Warrior / Warrior Monk :' The Yamabushi and warrior monks of old, capable of inhuman feats of might and skill. Can be used as a Samurai or Monk. Small Tiger Ranger ': The cavalry arm of the southern Tiger armies, specialized in fighting opponents bigger and stronger than them. Can be used as a Samurai or Ninkyo. Pine-style Light Infantry :' Light infantry techniques built around disarming and exploiting weaknesses. Can be used as a Samurai or Ninkyo. Spiritsword ': Warriors that specialize in finding and fighting with creatures not of this world. Can be used as a Samurai, Monk or Onmyou. Master of Mobility :' A warrior who relies almost solely on his ability to evade attacks. Can be used as a Samurai or Magistrate. 'Coin-style Light Infantry'' :'' A warrior who lives for the difficult fights and to be outnumbered. Can be used as a Samurai or Ninkyo. Eagle-style Light Cavalry : A Tarigani derivation from the Yunjin heavy cavalry, serving as a battering ram for their mounted archer support. Can only be used as a Samurai. Divergent paths Divergent paths are special schools which teach limited number of techniques or that replace techniques taught by more "mainstream" schools. Traditional Nittan Phalanx : A specialized soldier that mastered the usage of shields in conjunction to long spears. Can only be used as a Samurai. Mongoose-style Swordsman : A defensive style of fighting based around the various types of swords of the Empire. Advanced Schools Advanced schools are schools that are rarer and far more specialized. Not every character can easily learn techniques from these schools without some form of personal education or starting in one of these schools. Category:L5R Rule conversion Category:Warrior Caste Category:Ruleset